I Caught You Gay Handed!
by iheartSimonSeville
Summary: Alvin and Simon are home alone doing all the wrong things together and someone just happens to catch them off guard doing these "things" THIS IS A YAOI/LIME NO LEMON IN THIS ONE.


**Howdy ya'll!! S'up? How's it goin' ppl?! Well anyways enough with the small talk... **

**This story is a yaoi (boyXboy) but its a lime. I didnt want it to get all lemony because this is my first yaoi and or shonen-ai. I dont know whether to call this shonen-ai or yaoi but anyways its got some boy on boy shiz in it there!! lol and I am sorry to those of you who disagree with this type of story but I like these types and I _am_ the writer in all due respect.**

**Ok well to those of you who do like yaoi and or shonen-ai, this is an Alvon (AlvinxSimon). I hope you like it and plz review!! Thx kiddos!**

**-Love Niecey.**

* * *

"You're never going to pen me down that way my dear little brother." A very certain of himself Alvin Seville wrestled his with his brother Simon on his bedroom floor.

They had been at it all day trying to pin each other down. They did this quite often when their father Dave wasn't home and their youngest brother Theodore was with his best friend who happened to live next door, Eleanor Miller.

"Ever think maybe I'm just trying to ware you out my dear _big_ brother?" Simon sarcastically spoke when saying "big" wanting Alvin to note that he was still taller even though he was the younger of the two. Simon lunged for his brother only to be tackled again.

Alvin straddled Simon and pinned his arms above his head. He then leaned in pressing his bare chest against his brothers own bare chest.

"I highly doubt it _little_ bro." Alvin licked Simon's right cheek giving him a wink and then laughed at his brother as he squirmed trying to break the firm grasp he had on his arms.

"Well if you don't let me go how you will ever find out?" Simon gave Alvin a devilishly sexy smirk that made Alvin blush wildly like a little girl.

Alvin thought about his brother's question and made his clever decision in a matter of seconds. An evil grin fell on his face as he began to speak.

"Okay Si, I'll let you go…if you can get me erected before I get you…" Alvin laughed mischievously.

Simon only chuckled before he replied.

"Deal. But remember Alvie, I do know some of your weak spots…" Simon gave Alvin back the wink he had given him moments earlier.

"Is that so?" Alvin asked Simon smiling like Simon's warning was no threat at all. He let his hands go and then he began to caress the left side of Simon's neck. Simon trembled with pleasure letting out moans that begged for more with every stroke.

"You see my sweet Simon, I know a few tricks of my own that will get you going in no time." He continued to stroke until Simon finally got a hold of himself and grabbed Alvin's hand roughly and sticking his middle finger in his mouth then slowly pulling it out. Alvin moaned just as Simon had done before.

Alvin snatched his hand away quickly to excape the excelling bliss he was getting from watching and feeling his bother do this to him.

"And now you see _my_ sweet brother Alvin, I am a man of my word."

Simon pushed Alvin on his back and now straddled him. Simon sat on Alvin's lap and pulled him closer by his neck crashing his lips onto him. Simon pushed his tongue into Alvin's mouth. Alvin gave up his resistance and let the tongue combat began.

Simon and Alvin's tongues wrestled sloppily. Alvin pinned Simon's then Simon pinned Alvin's. Back and forth the two went until Simon broke the chain just to tease Alvin. As they separated a string of saliva followed as they gazed into each others longing eyes knowing they both wanted more but was to determine to let a good competition go to waste by forfeiting.

Simon snickered at his brother as he tried to compose himself. Alvin got himself together and then shoved Simon off his lap. Simon sat there on his pained bottom from the impact of the floor looking astonished at his brothers non-joking facial expression.

"Get up." Alvin spoke sternly to his juvenile brother as he now stood over him. Simon quickly stood to his feet not wanting to upset his brother anymore than he _thought_ had already had.

In mid stand Simon was yanked by the arm and tossed roughly against the wall. Alvin pushed up on him with one hand on Simon's crotch and the other on Simon's chin. This time it was Alvin's turn to tease Simon.

"Oh Simon, didn't mother ever tell you not to start something you couldn't finish?" Alvin sneered cunningly with lust in full bloom as he roughly kissed Simon back letting their tongues met again. This time Alvin's came with vengeance causing Simon to slump down slightly on the wall because of his now feeble knees. Alvin felt Simon's plentiful member began to harden ever so slightly. He smiled as their lips continued work together as a team feeling like paradise to both of them.

Simon's eye's shot open as he felt himself stiffen. Simon pushed Alvin the way he pushed him. Now Simon was leader once again. Simon grabbed Alvin's tight muscular ass causing him to groan with the feeling of heaven in mind as he took in all this. Simon put their lips back together like puzzle piece making his tongue the dominate for the second time. Simon sucked on Alvin's bottom lip as he was now the one feeling Alvin's member start to harden. Alvin pulled away to for air. He caught his breath with his eyes partially closed, half glaring half smiling at his brother.

"Look at you, breathless. And I didn't even have to grab your balls dude! You're so weak!!" Simon laughed hardily moving back a couple of steps so he could fall back on Alvin's bed. Letting his laughter fall to a low chuckle. He laid back on his arms with his legs wide open welcoming his competition.

Alvin just continued to breathe in and out while now fully glowering in Simon's direction.

"What's the matter eldest brother? Tired? Is America's heartthrob giving up?!" Simon put his hands on his face shaping his mouth in an "o" figure (picture the home alone face thing lol) sarcastically making his last statement dramatic.

"Fuck no." Alvin said plainly almost like he was spitting the words at Simon.

Simon now held the glare that was once Alvin's.

"Well, come get some..." Simon said biting down on his lip.

Alvin leered at his brother as he walked forward. Alvin pressed his knee in part of the mattress that was between Simon's legs. Alvin's knee rubbed against Simon's colossal member. This caused him to whimper in agonizing pleasure. Alvin lowered himself so that his mouth rested on Simon's neck. He manipulated Simon's special spot with tender kisses. Simon bit down harder on his now blustered lip to keep from letting the pleased noise that kept Alvin going slip from his orifice.

"Come on Simon…you know you want to say my name…" Alvin seductively cooed into Simon's ear as he continued his quest to make Simon make some kind of pleased noise again. His voice was smooth and sexy just like his heavenly face.

"ALVIN?!!" Alvin's eyes widened tremendously as he heard his name being yelled. But this voice was defiantly not from Simon.

"UHHH, E-ELEANOR!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!!" Alvin got off of Simon and they both sat there like two little boys whom had just gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT MISTER!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ON TOP OF HIM??!! AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING _LETTING_ HIM GET ON TOP OF YOU??!!" Eleanor questioned them both almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I…uhh…well you see…he uhh…" Alvin stumbled over his words trying to find a good excuse in his scrambled brain.

Eleanor snickered at the staggering in his speech as he tried to find the words to explain himself.

"What the hell is so funny Eleanor?!" Alvin asked her with is face flushed with redness from the horrible embarrassment. All the while Simon just sat there in shook because he knew they were dead. He knew she wasn't going to let this go without some sort of payment.

"I caught you guys. I caught you gay handed!" She cracked herself up while the boys sat on the bed looking flatly at each other out of the corners of their eyes.

"Look Ellie, enough with the corny jokes ok? What is it going to take for you to just act like this never happened?"

A wicked grin spread across her pretty round face like the Grinch in his famous movie, How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

_**-Three Weeks Later-**_

"Come on Ellie!! Can we please stop now?" Simon begged her as he gave her a piggy back ride across her room.

"Yea! We've been doing everything you asked and without attitudes _like_ you also asked. Look we even through in free smiles!" Alvin and Simon both grinned recklessly at her. They had been painting nails, doing hair, and putting on make-up for almost a month now. Eleanor had truly been torturing even had a little wooden paddle she used when she felt they were getting out of line. She didn't let them out of her site and wasn't cutting them any slack either.

"No way! I'm having way too much fun!! And plus I love to hang out with you guys!!" She climbed off Simon's back and hugged them both squeezing them almost lifeless. They couldn't help but smile as she snuggled her face between theirs.

"We love you too Ellie." Simon said smiling partly because the pressure was taken off his back and partly because he felt the comment Eleanor made was heartwarming.

"Ok Ellie, seriously can we please stop this?" Alvin interrupted the sweet moment they shared with his plead.

She thought about his request again.

"Will you guys come and visit me more often?" She asked with pure hope.

"Sure Ellie just call us and we'll be right over." Alvin assured her.

"Well, ok I guess I can let you guys go…for now." She laughed an evil villain laugh and walked out of door smiling at them with a malevolence grin on her now scary but cute face.

Alvin and Simon stood there scared to death to even move thinking she might be around the corner or something.

"You know that kid always did give me the creeps." Simon whispered to Alvin who just nodded his head to agree still frightened to speak.

"_I heard that…"_

They heard Eleanor's voice sing out but didn't know were it came from.

They looked at each other traumatized by Eleanor's extra squeaky voice that seemed to have floated out of no were. They glaced at each other for a slip second and then screamed running all the way home.

* * *

**Okay that was the end of it (obviously lol) Sorry the ending is so crappy but I sort of rushed the end because I was sleepy and I wanted to get to bed because I had a test in the morning. But anyway the most important part is they yaoi parts so review on what you thought plz!!**

**oh and btw little compotition simon and alvin had was a tie and ellie came over to borrow some sugar because teddy wanted her to make a cake so he sent her over to get it while he prepared everthing else :D**

**-Love Niecey.**


End file.
